Moons Lament
by PsychadelicBuckster
Summary: A new coven is rising in Seattle and the spooky runs in their veins. Emmett and his sidekick Bella must find a solution to a web of problems, and he might just run into a few of his own.
1. Crisis

When the thirst comes over Emmett, the forest is no longer trails and trees, it's his playground. Bears, mountain lions, whatever he can find; they're his new toy, his food. The blood will reach his nose before its even spilled, and isn't it _grand. _It's eerily silent this moment,except for the occasional rustle, and he can feel the misty cold, the droplets of moisture sitting against his own frozen skin.

He breaks into a run, watching the trunks of trees go by faster and faster. This was so much better than being a slow human, even if he hadn't realized it for a long time. He sped through a spider web and veered to the left, furiously shaking off a spider. An orb weaver landed on a rock nearby, and he crushed it before it crawled away. He wiped the critter's remains on his spendy jeans and straightened himself out.

'_Haha, cut her again. Make sure to get her clothes, too.' _Emmett stiffened. That didn't sound good. He stood rigid and listened intently.

'_No, please!' 'Cut her stockings' 'Stop!' "SHUT UP.'_

In his marble statue state, Emmett bargained with himself whether he should interfere. He found himself after the sound of the pleas before he could even decide clearly. About a mile west he crept silently behind a tree. Below him, in a mossy ditch, two men, possibly in their twenties or late teens, loomed over a weakened girl in the fetal position. One circled her, twirling a knife handle in his hand. Blood, hers presumably, splattered his varsity jacket.

Emmett did not like to see torture. They were disposed of before they could even say another word. Her blood smelled just the same as theirs, lame and spoiled. But she was losing it fast. He had never changed someone before. Should he now? The red oozing liquid blanketed itself over the fall leafs and he decided to go for it. It was definitely a first, and he was adventurous. He squeezed the palm of her hand gently, to see if she twitched. She did not.

He latched his teeth to her wrist, his venom instantaneously making its way through her veins. Emmett detached as quickly as he started, spitting her blood to the wet ground, wet with rain and her foul-tasting blood. He stood up, wiping his mouth and admiring his work. She began to convulse, and Emmett gently prodded her with his foot so she was on her back, She stared up at the dark Washington sky. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw locked, veins protruding in painful stress.

He couldn't just leave her here. No, he made the decision, he needed to get her out of sight. Not that anyone passed through here, day or night. But she and the two college boys were here, why take that risk? He picked her up gingerly and ran, looking for a suitable place to leave her.

It didn't take long for him to spot a crevice in the side Mt. Rainier, far from the public trails. He slid her inside, and as extra precaution pushed a rock in front of the small opening. He'd return to his creation when the time was right.

Emmett was nervous about returning home. Alice or Edward could have have possibly seen what he had done. He decided to stay near Bella as a shield.

She sat alone in the living room, the fireplace lending an unnecessary warmth. He recognized Edwards piano style and felt relief to discover it was just a cd. He plopped down on the couch beside her, watching as she gently turned the page of Pride and Prejudice. Bella had become much more elegant since her changing, but much more docile since Renesmee had gone to in live in La Push with her furry husband. A vampire-human hybrid on wolfy land. Times were really changing.

"Where is everyone?" Emmett found himself asking. There was a long silence as Bella's eyes sped over the pages. He noticed she was trying to read them at the slowest pace possible. Maybe she missed her lazy human reading level.

She finished her chapter and gently closed the book, her yellow eyes flicking to him.

"They've gone to Seattle for a few days, and then they'll join Edward on Isle Esmé. I think they needed a break from the greenery."

"A surprise road trip without me? Rosalie didn't put up a fuss?" Emmett asked. Bella stared off into space and slowly shook her head. "You were hunting, besides, it will only be a week or so. You'll survive."

"It's not like I'll die anyway." Cue exasperated roll of eyes from Isabella. "Anyway, you excited, Bells?"

"For what?"

"Halloween, of course!' Emmett grinned broadly. It was his favorite holiday, he was lucky enough to celebrate until the end of time.

"You mean a marketing ploy to encourage young children to take candy from strangers?" Bella asked. Emmett found himself gaping at the buzz killer. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"What did you do today?' Bella implored as she read. He bit his lip, trying to recall the events other than changing a half dead girl and hiding her body in the mountain.

"I dunno, found myself a bear. Did dude stuff." He shrugged. She eyed him.

"Funny, you don't look like you've fed." She said absent-mindedly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, mock offended. He had ignored her enhanced senses. It was easier back when she thought they were a bunch of pale pompous models. Or it wasn't. He was just glad for a new sister.

"Your eyes are dark, and you're tapping your foot like mad." So he was.

"Oh well, um. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." He started for the stairs.

"You don't sleep, Emmett." Bella reminded him from the couch.

"Well, _mom, _I certainly have feelings?" He bounded up the steps and down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him, even though it closed with a gentle _click. _Emmett breathed in the rosy scent of his wife and fell back into the satin covers of their bed, which was not for sleep; and rather a much more carnal activity that his Queen deserved to enjoy in only the greatest fabrics. He closed his eyes and focused on his lack of a heartbeat. Early morning came, and he still lay, listening to the chirping of the birds. Only two days and a half left.

**Rosalie's POV**

Sitting in the white sand of Isle Esmé, Rosalie felt herself lay down. The water lapped at her ankles but did not rise higher. If she could feel anything, it would be pain. The moon glittered and she closed her eyes, focusing on the lack of heartbeat or a rush of blood in her veins. This was for the best, she knew the outcome, but not if it would a week. She shuddered, with no breath. But if she were alive, her beautiful face would be soaked in tears.

"Rosalie, Rosalie! Come in!" She could hear Alice call. Rosalie shook her head and traced patterns in the sand.

"I know her heart js beating, and I know that I am dead." She squeezed her eyes, knuckles clenching, fists grabbing handfuls of her dress. This hurt so much, How could she sit her and just wait for such a tragedy to happen?

"Yet the pain I feel is real." She glanced back at the beautiful home behind her. Alice waited patiently by the door, understanding the stall. But she didn't understand. Her mate was inside, probably waiting for his pixie to bounce back. There were no tears to shed. She sighed and lifted herself and started a slow, almost human like trudge back to the house. Across those waters, her lover sat, unaware of the future's course. She would not stand in his way, but she could not handle the pain that would come. It would hurt just as much as the abandonment in the cobblestone streets.

**A bit short/vague I know, but October really has me pumped. This will be a Halloween themed fanfiction, with inspirations from Tim Burton's music, Cure, et cetera. Lets just say what's hidden away isn't the holiest thing in the world. I would have have gone on longer, but alas, I am sick. But I have a lot of hope in this story. i hope you guys will enjoy! Happy 0ctober!**


	2. Reborn

When she opened her eyes, it was like her senses attacked her. She could hear a waterfall to her left, and see particles of dust and sunshine. She struggled to get up. The space was too small.

"What the fuck?" Morticia Lowe grumbled. She wiggled around. Where the hell was she? She kicked her legs and sat in stunned silence as a rock flew far from her. Morticia squinted and pushed herself forward. She landed foot first on the moss.

Turning around, she discovered she had been in a small crevice. Her back gave a couple of satisfying _pops _as she stretched.

There was a new feeling, and it was the horrid burning in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and got down on her knees; the pain was unbearable.

"Did you hear something, Rick?" Someone said.

"Yeah, it was like- Hey! Look!" Another joined. Morticia looked up. Two rangers stared down at her warily from above.

"Hey lady, you alright?" The woman ranger leant down and offered her hand to the fallen woman.

"You're not supposed to be here, this is a no hiker zone. Lets get you back to camp, huh?" Rick offered. Morticia took the woman's hand and stood up. The ranger gasped, holding her hand to her chest.

"She's freezing cold!"

"Ma'am, let's get you back to camp, we'll get help, al-" His offers of help cut off by the other rangers scream. Morticia had reached out and tugged his fucking heart out of his chest. Morticia observed it closely with a blank look. The ranger watched horrified as she sunk her teeth into Rick's heart and drank from it.

The ranger took off sprinting while Morticia took her sweet time emptying the heart of its delicious juices. She dropped it and stepped over the body nonchalantly. She followed the sounds of heartbeat to a large tree.

"Boo!" She whispered to the hiding ranger. Her screams were cut short by her neck being assaulted by teeth.

Morticia dumped the body by her friend. She wiped her mouth. What a good meal. The only thing to make this night better was a drink or two.

The beats in the club had Genevieve dancing like there was no tomorrow. The lights swept over her, and the LSD was just starting to kick in. This is just what she needed after a long day of putting up with everyone's bullshit.

She decided to migrate to the bar, ordering two shots. She washed the first vodka shot down and reached for the other. A blonde who wasn't there before was shooting it down.

"Excuse me." Gen balked. The blonde ordered two more and offered it to her. She squinted, trying to focus on her face. Red eyes studied her right back.

"Cool contacts!" Gen cheered, shooting the vodka down. She felt warm hands wrap around her hips. A tall man with a strong jaw line was pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Thanks for the drinks!" She called back, but her new friend was gone.

The club moved around her in fuzzy spots, the euphoric feeling washing her worries away. The man was pulling her farther away though, away from the fun and out the door into the cold Seattle alleyway.

"Wait, where we goin?" She slurred. He pushed her up against the brick wall and something was very wrong.

"Hey, stop. I wanna go back inside." Gen whined. When he didn't listen, she tried pushing him away, but he only pinned her hands above her and assaulted her neck. The fear was stronger than the drugs.

Suddenly he was pulled back, and Gen took the moment to calm her breathing. In, out, in, out. The force in front of her was replaced by the blonde from earlier.

"What do you think about life?" She whispered in Gen's ear. Her fingers trace the lace on the side of the shivering woman's dress.

"It fucking sucks." Gen gasped when she felt lips against her neck. It was true, adult life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her apartment was too expensive and her boss was an asshole.

"Do you want an escape? Never have to worry again?" She asked. Gen nodded.

"If only, right?" She ran her hands through the blonde's silky hair. She was so cold.

"...Right. Give me your wrist." Gen complied. Everything was so fuzzy. So fuzzy. Morticia kissed her wrist and sunk her teeth in. An escape.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as Emmett was heading down the stairs. He stood there awkwardly before speeding to the couch beside her.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"I changed someone." He whispered. Bella gasped and stood up.

"What? Who? When?" She growled. He should have have been careful!

"Just the other day, these two guys were about to kill her, right? She was basically dead...So I changed her. I'm gonna go check on her, you wanna come?" He asked hopefully. This was so unlike him. Bella felt herself sighing and nodded, and they both raced out the door into the night.

"Emmett? We have a problem!" Bella said as he came up behind her. Her speed was amazing. Emmett stared down at the varsity jackets, bodies not seen.

"Nah, its alright. I got rid of them. I didn't even drink from them." Emmett shrugged. Bella sniffed the air and dropped down the waterfall, looking around. She stormed over to an overgrown bush, tearing it from its roots and throwing it to her side.

Two rangers were piled against each other, blood drained. One looked like he was missing his heart. Emmett sped down to the crevice and wiped his mouth nervously when he discovered it was empty.

"She changed way too quickly, how could that happen?" He pondered.

"You idiot! There's a newborn running around, how could you have done that? You should know better!" Bella growled.

"Hey hey, I'll fix this, alright? Just give me some time." Emmett defended himself. She was right, he didn't know what he was thinking. He was just so excited to show he could save someone like Rosalie saved him, or Edward saved Bella.

"You better. Why didn't Alice call us? Surely she would've seen this." Bella seethed. Her anger surprised Emmett. He clamped his big hand on her shoulder.

"I got this. Relax." He assured her. Bella nodded. Emmett could handle this.

**Meanwhile, on Isle Esme…**

"Hey, Alice, have you seen Rosalie?" Jasper poke his head into the bathroom. Alice emerge from the bathtub of bubbles. Cleaning herself wasn't necessary, but it felt nice. The water could be scalding hot and not affect her.

"No, maybe she went to land to enjoy herself. This is hard for her, Jasper." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah but…." Jasper started. "No, I would've seen if she had done anything other than what she was told to do. Come here, join me?" She raised her naked leg from the water and Jasper smiled. Shedding his shirt.

"Coming, my love…"


End file.
